The true love of SasuNaru
by UchihaUzumaki723n1010
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are done with school at the konaha ninja academe and are now in collage to further their ninja skills and become skilled ninja. Naruto was dating sakura for almost three years when at a party at sasuke's reviled his true felling about the raven and from their there journey began...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Party at the Uchiha house hold

"Ino, why should Sakura & I go to this stupid party that Sasuke's having any way?" said Naruto.

Ino said to the dobe, "Because it's rare and it'll be so much fun! Also, there's going to be sake at the party."

"We're sorry Ino, but you see Sakura & I have other plans tonight so we can't come," the blond replied.

"But Naruto! Sasuke told me to make sure that you guys come to the party. He even got your favorite ramen for you to eat tonight," Ino implored.

Naruto questioned her statement. "Did you say what I think you said Ino, that Sasuke went and bought my favorite kind of ramen for tonight, for me to eat at his party?"

Ino rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Did I stutter, Naruto? Yes, he did do that. So what are you waiting for? C'mon, let's go!"

"Naruto, c'mon. It may be fun. Let's go to the party! And I know you can never turn down free ramen of any kind, cause ramen is your weakness, Naruto," Sakura added.

"Yea! You can believe it," Naruto exclaimed.

At the party everyone was there, even Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. It was around eleven o'clock at night. Music was blaring and people were dancing. Naruto was sitting in the kitchen by himself eating ramen and drinking sake. Kiba entered the room and called out over the loud music, "Hey! Has anyone seen Sasuke or Shi anywhere?" No one answered him at first.

"Did you check the back yard? That's the last place I saw them, Kiba," Shino said, pointing toward the doors to the back patio. Kiba walked off toward the back yard and stopped at the back door. He spotted Sasuke and Shikamaru making out under a tree. He stood there motionless for a few minutes just watching them.

Gaara entered the kitchen looking for another glass of sake, as Naruto finished up his ramen.

"Hey Gaara, have you seen Sakura-Chan around anywhere?" Naruto said, slurping up the last of his noodles.

"I last saw her talking with Hinata near Sasuke's bedroom, but I don't know where she is now," Gaara replied as he filled his glass with sake.

Sakura entered the kitchen. "Hey Naruto, heard you were looking for me. What did you want?"

"This is what I wanted you for," Naruto replied, pulling Sakura close. He was about to kiss her when Kiba entered the room out of breath and panting heavily.

"Kiba! Man, what is going on? why are you out of breath?" Gaara said.

"You guys have got to follow me and see this," Kiba gasped, trying to catch his breath. "You are going to freak!"

Kiba dragged Naruto, who took Sakura-Chan's hand, as she grabbed Gaara by his sleeve, dragging him behind her, Naruto and Kiba. Kiba dragged them all out to the back yard, where the three of them & Kiba saw Sasuke and Shikamaru making out.

"Look at them," Kiba practically shouted. "They are totally wasted on sake!"

"Yes they are, wow," Naruto exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Sasuke can not hold his sake, can he? Haha-Haha!" Naruto doubled over in laughter.

After a few minutes, Sasuke & Shikamaru broke apart from their lip locking and Sasuke said in a slurred voice, "Oh, hey guys! Join the party!"

Sakura: wow! Sasuke you are so wasted! how many cups of sake did you drink?

Sasuke: (he says this while he is hiccupping) I-I-I (hick-up) had (hick-up) three cups (hick-up) since the (hick-up) party (hick-up) started. (hick-up) why?

Sakura: (Ha-ha- Ha-ha! chuckles than say to Sasuke)

why don't you and Shikamaru come back to the party and join everyone inside also no more sake for the two of you cause you are flat drunk off you ass's and that is only after three cups of sake.

*Sasuke & Shikamaru agree with her cause they know if they don't do what she says to them she will sucker punch the two of them out of this universe.*

[Once in side everyone all gathers in Uchiha's huge living room of the Uchiha clan home]

Gaara: So what next anybody have something fun we can do?

Naruto: why not play a game?

Sakura: Yeah sounds good, what game should we all play?

Sasuke: How about hide and seek?

Ino: Really Sasuke what are we all 5 years old come on think of something fun.

Naruto: Sakura I vote for Sasuke's game this is his home and he is the host of this party so if he wants to play hide and seek than we all have to play it.

Sakura: God-Damn! Naruto I hate it when you are right for once, fine I'm in.

[Naruto asks everybody the same thing and they all say what sakura did that they are in too.]

Kiba: Since Sasuke came up with the game he is the seeker first. Sasuke whenever you are ready we are?

Sasuke: Alright! 1,2,3,4,[as he is counting everybody goes off to find a hiding spot]5,6,7,8,9 and 10 ready or not here I come!

Sasuke checks out first the Back yard looking all around it for any of his friends and classmates, when he finds Hinata behind a bush and spooks her, he says "found you! your out!" Then he goes into the house after finding no other people in the back yard cause they all know that was the obvious first place where he would look for them. Now he has started looking inside every room of the huge Uchiha mansion. looking first in his older brother Itachi's old bed room. He goes over to the closet first thinking to him self *this is so a obvious place for a couple to hide inside of cause it is dark and small and great for making out in.* So he opens up the doors of the closet and finds Gaara & Kiba hiding inside together in a intense make out session inside his brother Itachi's old bed room's small closet. Sasuke smirks a huge grin and instead of him saying to them "found you two! your out" he closes the door leaves his brothers old bed room and let's them continue their lustful passionate make out session. He than says once in the hall out front of Itachi's old room out loud "Wow! Gaara and Kiba never saw that one coming. Than he starts to laugh (Haha-Haha!), but stops and puts back on his emotionless mask and goes looking in the empty bed room the used to belong to his mom and dad when they were still alive.

once inside that room Sasuke was hit hard by the terrifying, painfully bloody images from the raven's past and almost made him cry while sitting on his knees with his head to them, but the raven held himself together. cause he doesn't want the people around him and his classmates or friends to know he is not emotionless like they all think he is, because of his mask that he wears when around everyone. Really the only one who gets him, knows who the true/real Sasuke is and understands the raven is the blond boy who had a life similar to the raven's and that is Naruto Uzumaki they have had a bond stronger then blood since the two of them were kids witch the raven will soon realize the truth that bond holds for them both sooner then the raven wants.

Sasuke looks in every square inch of that bed room and he finds nobody hiding in that room so moves on to more places in the huge Uchiha home *time laps* (Sasuke has fond everybody but the blond Naruto, so the raven thinks to himself *if I were the dobe were would I go to hide in the Uchiha house hold? ah my bed room upstairs!*) Sasuke goes upstairs to his bed room, the door to it is open ajar so he walks inside and with his eyes searching the room he finds the room is still clean, but the single bed is down on the floor and in use. The raven says under his breath "god-damn that dobe, that usuratonkachi and baka falling a sleep in my bed and looking way to sexy." Then he screams to the blond asleep in his bed even thought it is now 3:30 in the morning and everybody that had came to his party are down stairs sleeping where every they sit, stand or be at from dinking sake and partying hard and long to blasting music while playing a game of hide and seek.

"hey get the fuck up and go sleep in one of the many rooms in this house you fucking usuratonkachi!" says Sasuke with a blush and anger in his voice. The blond still asleep in the raven's bed moves onto his back and he has his left leg out of the comforter and his right leg is on top of it he has a huge grin plastered on his face in his sleep and he's also mumbling something witch is somewhat understandable words, which the raven haired boy hears them "Sasuke-kun I love you Sasuke-kun so much I love you Teme!" at hearing that the raven smirks and has no longer got the blush of anger but instead he has a deep red blush of embarrassment. Sasuke sits on the single bed next to Naruto and leans down. so now the raven's lips are just inches from the blond dobe sleeping so peaceful, calmly and without a care in the world like a child does and he can't help himself. The raven hired boy leans in and closes the gap between the two of them with a kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto's thoughts. *huh what is this feeling that is overcoming my body, it's so nice and worm like a spring day is. Hey Kyuubi are you their? Kyuubi say inside the blonde's mind to Naruto. what do you want I am trying to sleep! he say to Kyuubi you always are sleeping you can go back to sleep once you tell me what is this feeling overcoming my whole body and why is it so nice and worm like a spring day is? Kyuubi answers her host with, what you are feeling Naruto is coming from you being kissed by the raven haired friend Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto says Hun then in his brain it finally clicks and his eyes open up with shock and confusion shown in the sky blue pools.

The raven sees that the blond is no longer sleeping and stops kissing him. Naruto is out of breath panting like a dog in heat. once the blonds breath slowed down enough for him to talk he screamed to the raven still hovering above him on the bed "what the fuck are you doing! you teme! and as I was sleeping, are you fucking out of your god damn mother fucking mind? what the hell? explain to me now? what were you thinking kissing me like that?" The raven did it now, he had to tell Naruto how he has felt for him from the first time they meet back when they we just kids or he would lose his only friend, ally and the only person that know who the real Uchiha Sasuke was. so he took a deep breath in and told the blond everything from the beginning up until now.

"listen and listen good Naruto cause I will be only telling all this to you once so keep you damn trip shut till I finish talking." The blond just nodded than Sasuke began explaining everything to Naruto in a way that he could understand him.

"Naruto-kun when you and I met for the first time I truly hated you with my every being, but after a few years with you I came to hate you less and less and I would show my true self around you and talk to you abut my family, what happened to my parents, how I wanted so badly to kill my older brother Itachi and did. Than we formed this bond we have today back when you were 10 and I was 11. Also when I was 13 and you were 12. I left the village of the leaf to go train and live with my uncle Orochimaru who I had no clue was my uncle till I met him after you had tried to stop me from leaving the leaf and I told you to wait for me to come back to you don't come looking for me or I'll have to kill you myself Naruto, but like the baka and dobe you are you never gave up on me you known that the way I was going was not what I really truly wanted. You known I wanted to never leave you or the leaf.

when you found me I was 17 and you were 16 you screamed at me to come back with you to the leaf but I went to you and told you in your ear so that only you would hear what I wanted to say "sorry dobe but not now first I need to kill my brother Itachi than my uncle Orochimaru and we fought again and the two of us had not seen each other in over 8 years. It was another two tears after that when I had killed my brother and my uncle and one year after that, that we saw each other again. you were ready for a fight but I just said to you I will go with you back to the leaf and once I serve my punishment can you forgive me for leaving you and be my friend again Naruto you started to cry and told me of cores you Teme I have been waiting for you all this time have I not so when we got back to the leaf I thought that I was going to be taking by the ANBU cause I was a rouge ninja but none of them came for me. Did any one not see that I left the village you said no one know that you left the village or became a rouge ninja cause I didn't tell any one I just told all the villagers that you went on a special training quest with purvey sage and that when you got back it would be with me cause purvey sage told me to take you back cause he had other things needed to be done I said to you thanks Naruto. Now we are back and at Konaha high to make a really long story seam short Dobe is this, I LOVE YOU! You Usuratonkachi-kun!"

After the raven finished with his explanation that the blond ask for, he said to that blond in his usual teasing way "Now you can talk Naruto-kun, you Dobe." Naruto only heard the very last thing the raven had said to him in his expiation and that was the part about being in love with him, at picturing the image of (the raven, his raven haired boy saying what he did at the very end of his expiation) over and over inside his thick skull so it would stay burned into his mind. The blond turned a deep red in the face with heat and lust for the raven haired boy who just said to him "I LOVE YOU! You Usuratonkachi-kun!" Sasuke was getting mad and said sternly to Naruto "well Dobe give me some kind a answer or give me a rude teasing remake something just stop staring into space with your face a deep red and your eyes wide open like some child. will you!"

Naruto said to the raven. Sasuke-kun wow! do you really mean all of that Teme? was all that true? even what you said at the very end about how you love me."

Sasuke answered him. Yes you Dobe it all is! so are you going to give me a answer or am I going to have to make you give you me a answer?

[The raven says with a big evil grain plaster on his face]

But before the blonde famine boy in front of him can answer, Sasuke kisses Naruto on the lips and rubs his knee up against Naruto's crouch causing the blonde to twitch down there. Sasuke felt the blonde boy becoming hard, so he pushed into the kiss more closing any space left between the two boys. Naruto pulled away from the raven who pulled him back to the kiss, but Naru was not letting the raven in side his mouth like he wanted. so sasu cupped the blonds member tight with his hands through his clothing witch caused Naruto to scream out *Ahhhh* with that the raven slipped his tongue in side of Naruto's mouth than he began moving it in circles around Naruto's tongue. witch Naru did the something back to Sasuke's tongue changing the atmosphere in the room from dark feelings between them to a lively flowery lovey-dovey lustful one. That was making the room foggy with heat. Both the raven and his blond were fighting with their tongues for dominance over the other. Sasuke was trying really hard to keep his lust for the bold at bay till Naruto was ready for him but Naruto was making that really hard for him to do cause the muffled moons he was making at the two of them fought for domination over the other. Naruto broke from the hot kiss leaving a sticky string of saliva hanging from the mouth of the raven's and his own linking them together. Naruto was flushed with a deeper red in his cheeks than before and had a heavy shallow ragged breathing going on. he said to Sasuke " more! I want you to do more with me." at hearing that come from the blond boy's mouth the raven boy nodded in acceptance and slipped his right hand up the Dobe's shirt and with his left hand took the blond haired boy by the wrists, pulled his hands up over his head and he pined his Dobe's hands onto the bed. Then Sasuke with the hand that was up under Naruto's shirt pinched the blonde's right nipple between his thumb and index fingers and began to twist it in circles.

With that the Dobe now shuddering beneath the Teme above him who was being a tease. Sasuke brought his hot mouth to Naruto's ear and bit down on the Dobe's t ear lob slightly which the he felt through out his entire body and was not able to hold back his voice any longer, than let out (owe ooh Ahhhh) and said to Sasuke "hurry up already you fucking basted Teme you! stop teasing me and do more than what you are Baka." so at the blonde's request the raven pulled off his own shirt, jeans, navy blue boxers and than he pulled off Naru's shirt, pants and orange colored boxer so that the blond was naked beneath his own naked self. Sasuke told Naruto to suck on his index finger, middle finger and ring finger of his right hand at that request the blond boy did so. After the blond got Sasu's fingers nice and wet with his spit the raven pulled them out of Naru's mouth and let go of the wrists of the blonds hands so his left hand was free to use how ever he pleased. then Sasuke stuck his index finger into the blonds ass first moving it around just at the opening and pushing it in little at a time with that Naruto winced at the pain of Sasuke putting his fingers inside of him. Sasuke stuck in this time two wet fingers into the blonds ass and was moving them in, out and making a succoring movement with them to widen the ass of Naru. Naruto look like he was going to cry from being in pain mix with some pleasure. Sasuke put all three of his wet fingers that were wet with Naru's spit and some of his own pr cum cause sasu took own right hand and was rubbing his cock with it so it would go in to Naruto's ass a bit smoother when Naruto was ready for him to enter him with his cock. Naruto could not hold back what he wanted to say any longer so he let it out loudly "Fuck You Basted! hurry up already and use your cock and fuck me shirtless Teme! you fucking tease."

With that said the raven haired boy obeyed his Dobe's request and stuck the head of his dick to the blonds opening and trusted into Naruto's ass. Naruto began to scream out in pain "owe owe fuck pull out don't move yet you Baka! Ahhhh st-stop." but at hearing the blond beneath him sounding like this the raven just keep moving in and out aiming his cock each time in different angles. it was like a few min into it when Sasuke felt Naruto's ass muscles getting tighter around his cock and the raven boy know just why he was nearing the spot the drove Naru crazy.

Sasuke ask Naruto "how is it Dobe?."

Naru replied though vigorous heavy breath "I - I am in pain, but I can feel you Teme and it feels almost pleasurable. your all the way inside me now right?"

[We now leave Sasuke and Naruto to a scene with Kiba and Garra] {We go Down stairs now to Sasuke's older brother's old bed room, in were Garra and Kiba are in their underwear and underneath the covers cuddling while having a conversion with each other.}

Kiba asks Garra "hay Garra what was your childhood like?"

Garra says to Kiba " well not so nice."

Kiba says "really how's that? what happened that made your childhood not so nice Garra?"

"well you see Kiba my father before I was born had Chiyo seal Shukaku within me in hopes that I would become the ultimate weapon for Sunagakure as I was the only one of his three children to be compatible with the beast." said Garra.

"Wow! that is harsh man!" Kiba said.

Garra continued with telling Kiba about his painful childhood. "I was born premature and therefore I was an unusually small and frail infant before my mother Karura died she passionately held me vowing to always protect me."

Kiba was speechless at what a sad story Garra's childhood was.

Garra went on "I was trained in Ninjutsu by my father, but was mainly raised by My maternal uncle Yashmaru and because of the power of Shukaku the villagers of Sunagakure hated and feared me, seeing me only for the monster sealed within me. A long story short Kiba my childhood was like Uzumaki Naruto's was very sad and filled with tunes of pain." Gaara started to cry at all of the terrible images that were brought back into his mind at talking about his past.

Kiba said to Garra " look here and listen well Gaara no one and nobody will ever treat you like that ever again." *takes Garra by the waste and gives him a comforting hug cause Gaara is crying and in need of comforting.*

Garra looks up to Kiba and says "thank you Kiba for coming into my like you are a great person and I love you!"

Than the two of the fall asleep cuddled together. We now go back to Sasuke and Naruto who are just about to finish fucking the crap out one another.

Sasu than says "did I hit your sweet spot Naru?"

The blonde beneath him can't get a answer out of his mouth cause he is lost deep in the clouds from the ecstasy and pleasure he's feeling from the raven above him who is not only fucking him in the ass and each time hitting his prostate glad, but is using his right hand to pump the blonde's cock, his left hand to pinch the hard nipples and his mouth to suck the inside of the blonde's thigh. Naruto manages to get out one thing and it's "Teme I-I-I'm going to cu-cu-cum"Just before the blonde releases his jelly and offspring all over his naked bare stomach the raven says "same!" and the two release their jelly and offspring at the same time, Naruto all over his naked bare stomach and Sasuke inside of Naruto. Then the two draft off into a peaceful dreamless slumber cuddling under the comforter of Sasuke's bed. [time lapse] *it is now about 11:30 in the morning the next day after Sasuke's massive party.*

Everybody is awake and hung over from drinking way to much sake the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

The true love of SasuNaru

Chapter 2

The Day After

It's 11:30 in the morning on Saturday. The day after the big party that the raven haired Uchiha through the day before. Sakura, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and kiba were already awake and helping themselves to Sasuke's fridge and eating whatever they pleased for brunch. Sakura saw that Sasuke and Naruto had not come to eat with them and asked Gaara.

"Gaara do you know why Sasuke and Naruto are not awake and eating brunch with us?" said the pink haired scarlet.

"No I don't, but if I had to take a guess I would say they were still sleeping cause I heard loud screams and things coming from Sasuke's bed room the other night." said the one tailed beast's host.

The pink haired scarlet says. "Damn those two, fighting again. I am going up to Sasuke's room and having a good scream at them for fighting again. *sakura leaves the table were the others are having brunch and goes upstairs to the raven's bed room.* The female blonde Ino says to everyone at the table. The teme and dobe are in for it this time sakura is going to punch them clear into the next universe for sure. [At Sasuke's room the raven and his dobe are sleeping peacefully cuddled closely, arms around the others naked bodies, the comforter is now on the floor and the top sheet is the only thing covering their lower bodies from showing their bare butt's.]

Sakura does not knock on the door before she walks into Sasuke's room, she just walks in and sees Sasuke and Naruto in the same bed sleeping so peacefully like children. At seeing that she freaks out and screams so loud "what the fuck are you two doing in the same bed get the fuck up Sasuke! Naruto!" Their eyes open with shock at hearing Sakura's voice, they brake apart and stand up on the opposite sides of the raven's bed forgetting that both of them were naked. Again the pink haired scarlet lets out screams "Fuck baka's put on some clothing will you god damn why are you naked?" she says with her backside to them. The two boy look at each other and turn deep red, grab their boxers and pants put them on and say simultaneously "well we um…" sakura cuts them off before they can finish and says "don't tell me, I don't want to know. Just get cleaned up, then come down to eat something. I will not tell anyone that you two fucked last night and you didn't need to even tell me that you two did it, cause I know you Sasuke, Naruto from when we were kids and I know back then the two of you had a thing going on." And with that she walks out of the raven's bed room and back to everybody down stairs.

Naruto bends over with his hand on his ass and says "fuck man! my fucking ass hurts thanks to you, you teme! now I am going to have a hard time sitting down on my ass for a lest a week tops, you could have went slow. it was my first time."

Sasuke looks at the blonde across from him and says. "Not my fault dobe that you were way to sexy sounding last night. how about you take a shower first then when you are done I will take mine. Do you have some clothing to were or should I lend you some of mine?"

Naruto gives the raven a evil glair, than still glairing over at the raven with a evil look says. "no I thought we all would be going back to our homes after the party ended, so no I don't have anything to wear. And yes I need to Brower something of yours my boxers are not that dirty so I can were them again. *time laps* [Sasuke and Naruto finished with their showers and are now down stairs eating brunch with the others.]

The other classmates see the evil looks being shot between the raven and the blonde boy which it makes eating with them really uncomfortable. so every one but sakura gets up and heads to the living room and puts on the TV on some kind of foreign reality show, that cause they are all hung over, think it's really hilarious and bust into laughter. (ha-ha-haaa-haha-ahhh-haha!) Sakura finally gets tired of her two best friends giving evil looks to each other and says. "Alright! you two just stop being angry, you are best friends make up already. God can't the two of you just get along for once?"

Sasuke looks to Naruto who is still giving him the evil eyes and he says to his dobe. "I'm sorry dobe. Next time I will take it slower then I did last night with you I should have keep in mind that it was your first time. I'm sorry can you forgive me?" Naruto just look to sakura and was wanting nothing to do with the baka teme sitting beside him eating his brunch like he did nothing wrong the other night. Sakura said to them "really you two kiss and make up already this is not like the two of you being quit like this god Naruto is Sasuke said to you that he was sorry for what he did just forgive him you know him just like I do and for him to say that he is sorry to anyone is rare; Sasuke, Naruto does have every right to be mad with you. It was his first time and you did not go slow with him." Naruto says "wow sakura this is not like you to help out others this way and with this kind of situation you have grown up." "yeah sakura I agree with the dobe you have grown up some over the years." Sasuke said.

The blonde boy turned back to the raven and told him. "What sakura said about us is right on the mark, this is not like us to be like this at all so I forgive you, you baka asshole teme you!" Naruto said *with a teasing smirk plastered on his face.* Sasuke got up from his place where he sat beside the blonde boy. Than he barehuged Naru from behind and said to him "Thank you usuratonkachi you dobe!" the raven brought his mouth to the blonde's ear and he whispered is a seductive voice "I love You Dobe!" Then he took Naruto's cheeks with his hand and brought him into a kiss of making up forget that the pink haired scarlet sakura was their also. Sakura squalled and became red in her face with embarrassment and other emotions. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and told Sasuke "you have other company to attend to also, not just me you know. Plus Sakura is here looking at us and becoming red in her face." *time laps it is now around 3:00 in the after noon and everybody but Naruto has left the party and went back to their homes.*

"Sasuke what do we do now? I am dating Sakura-Chan and am happy with her but you came along and tell me that you love me and have from the first time we met." said Naruto.

"well you said that you loved me first is your sleep the other night and I was happy." the raven said to Naru.

Naruto said. "I do love you so much that's way I keep going after you when you left the village cause I did not want to loose the one I love the most."

"I was A complete baka to have left you. so you going to break up with sakura soon and be with me you Dobe?" the raven asked.

"I will call her now and brake up with her in person, than I will come back here to you teme." The blonde said.

Sasuke said "ok see you when you get back Naruto."

Naruto calls up sakura on his cell phone and she picks up right away and says "hey Naruto when are you coming to see me we didn't get to finish that kiss that I was so looking foreword to." Naruto replays "sakura can we met by the sakura tree in the square of the school? we need to talk right away I will be waiting there for you." and he hangs up, before he leave Sasuke's place he give the raven a kiss says " be back soon see you than." and than walk off to met up with sakura-Chan. *fast foreword to sakura and Naruto at Konoha high under the sakura tree.* *enters sakura-Chan who sees Naruto looking at the ground by his feet.* sakura yells out to her blonde Naruto. "hey what did you want to talk to me about Naru-kun, but first *sakura kisses Naruto on his lips and he can't help but kiss her back.* before he gets distracted he backs away from the pink haired scarlet and says to her "I am sorry sakura-Chan, but I am breaking up with you. I'm no long in love with you any more, never was, you where just a puppy love. You see the one that I am really In love with and is my true love is not you, but Sasuke-kun and I have always loved him since we were kids that is way I'm ending us. will you ever be able to forgive me and still be my friend?"

Sakura told Naruto "of course I forgive you and this will never stop me from still being your friend Naruto-kun we are always going to be friends cause we were friends first." (time laps to Sasuke's place it is now about 4:30 in the afternoon)

"so how did she take it?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"really well. she didn't even kick my ass or do anything to hurt me. she forgave me and said that her and I will always be friends cause we were friends first and she didn't have to say this out loud for me to know what she wanted to say. (Naruto told the raven what sakura did not say to him out loud, because she know he understood it, "Naruto I am happy for you and also for Sasuke, may the two of you be truly happy together." )

Sasuke asked his blond boyfriend "so what do you want to do now dobe? the day is not over yet."

Naruto answered "can we go out for a walk together?"

Sasuke look at his dobe with a grin and nodded in approval. Then the two of them went for a lovely walk together. By the time that got back it was already really dark out, past dinner time for the rest of the village. so Sasuke offered to let the blonde sleep over again, he also offered to make him something for dinner and when they woke up breakfast too.


	3. Chapter 3

The true love of SasuNaru

Chapter 3

I Kissed A Boy and loved it

It was around 7:30pm maybe even later than that by the time the two of them had gotten back. Sasuke had just finished cooking dinner for him & Naruto and the two of them were still drenched with sweat form their long walk together that had turned into a competitive run through the trees. Naruto set the table and Sasuke set the food on it. Once the table was set and the food was set out, the raven and his blonde sat down to eat. They said grace first thanking god for the wonderful meal they were about to have and than ending the grace with amen had began to eat without any talking. when they where done eating dinner Sasuke had helped Naruto do the dishes so that clean up would get done quicker.

"hey Sasuke?" the blonde asked.

"yeah what do you want Naruto?" replied the raven.

"A kiss." said Naruto with a blush.

"oh I see you need a kiss. well you got it." with that said Sasuke took Naruto by his waste and brought him into a passionate kiss.

The kiss it was like nothing Naruto had felt before and he has kissed his fare share of kisses with sakura and they were not like this kiss he was sharing with Sasuke right now. The raven haired boy wanted to enter his blonde boyfriends mouth, but Naruto was hastening, it took Sasuke biting on his lower lip to cause the blond boy to open up his mouth. With that the raven slipped his tongue inside of Naruto's hot mouth and the two begin a fight with their tongues for dominoes. Naruto pulled away before things got to out of control.

Sasuke looked like he was going to cry and Naruto took notice of it and asked the raven "are you ok? Sasuke you look like you are about to start crying. what is the matter?" Sasuke for the first time in his 18 years of painful memories had broke down in front of somebody and just let everything he was holding inside out. The raven began to bawl heavy tears into his palms wheal sitting on his knees with Naruto sitting now on the floor beside the raven, holding him in a comforting motherly way. Sasuke finally gave up and instead of crying into his palms wheal sitting on his own knees, he had laid his head in Naruto's lap and cried into it, but Naruto didn't care that his pants were getting drenched with Sasuke tears and nose snot, 'cause he was in love with the raven and wanted nothing more than to be their for him and make him smile. So he just let Sasuke cry to his heart's content on his lap. After Sasuke had stopped crying he'd passed out and was letting his guard down in front of someone, that was something that the teme had never did before ever. Naruto's thoughts. "god Sasuke looks so child like when his guard is down like this. He usually is strong and grown up looking. This Sasuke is really sexy and sweet yet at the same time he is still strong and grown up looking." He stays in that spot till Sasuke wakes up.

It was now around 9:30pm Naruto had been sitting in the same spot on the floor not moving much, because Sasuke was sleeping with his head laying down on Naruto's lap and he didn't want to wake him up from his slumber. The blonde's legs were now asleep and numb from not moving them. The raven was finally starting to move and wake up from his slumber caused by crying like he did. His eyes had slowly began to open up so that you could see the black obsidian orbs, before opening up his eyes completely, the raven wiped his eyes of any gunk and then look up into the baby blue pools of his blondes eyes with a grin on his face.

"Sasuke how do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"Better, I needed that cry. Thank you Naru for letting me sleep on your lap. I hope that I didn't cause you to much Paine dobe." Sasuke said. Then he sat up and moved from the floor to the sofa.

"Never, can anything you do cause me pain or trouble." said Naruto to the raven. Then he got up and went straight to Sasuke's bathroom to pee, 'cause he really needed to.

When he was done using the bathroom he went and sat on the sofa next to Sasuke. They watched a Japanese action/romance movie that was two hours long. By the time it was done it was already going on around 11:30pm so Sasuke got up, stretched out his body than said to Naruto "lets bath together shall we?" wheal holding out his hand to the blonde who was still sitting on the sofa. Then Naru took the outstretched hand of his raven's in his own and they went to take a bath together. (time laps. It's now about 12:00 in the morning the next day [Sunday] ) The two had now finished with their bath and were now laying down in the bed under the comforter cuddling close to each other. Sasuke asked Naruto "hey you sleeping yet Usuratonkachi?" The blonde answers "no, can't sleep my mind won't let me." Then he questioned "how about you?"

Then sasu climbed on top of his blonde boyfriend, brought his lips to Naruto's and was Kissing him. Naruto know that it was wrong to feel this way for a boy, but he just couldn't stop this felling of love that was so strong for the raven, that he gave into it and went with the kiss more.


	4. Chapter 4

The true love of SasuNaru

Chapter 4

Love and sexy magic

Naruto was lost in side his own world as thoughts ran like wild fires in his mind. Thoughts like "what is wrong with me? way do I find Sasuke so hot and sexy? why does this Raven set my whole body a flame with heat? why dose my heart react the way it does? dose he feel the same way as me?" and lots more. The blonde's breathing was picking up and now his mind was becoming filled up with images of the raven. Sasuke was beginning to get impatient with Naruto cause he was not into it as far as the raven knew, the thing is Naruto really was into it he pulled away to catch his breath. That had now speed up to shallow heavy panting. Only a string of hot sticky saliva hanging form their moths had linked to two boys right now.

The raven's manhood was starting to become really uncomfortable pressing up against his hugging pants, so he slipped them off with fast moving effort along with his t-shirt. After Sasuke had finished taking off his clothing, he put a hand on his blonde's face, kissed him teasingly this time and than he took his hand that was resting on Naru's face and he began trailing downwards from Naruto's face, to his neck, then moving over the black cotton fabric of his t-shirt. When the raven haired boy had reached the bottom of the blonde's t-shirt, he'd now slipped his hand up underneath the clinging Tee and had began moving his hand upwards to Naruto's chest. Naruto had shuddered from the feel of Sasuke's cold as ice hand trailing up his worm body. Sasuke than stopped moving his hand underneath his boyfriend's Tee and brought it out from the Tee so that he could have both of his hands to pull off his dobe's shirt.

When the shirt was no more he then brought his lips to the bare tan skin of the blonde and started kissing downwards till he had reached the dobe's pelvis then he stopped there leaving his lips barely touching the tan skin. With that Naruto shuddered again, but this time it was from the feel of his teme's hot pale pink lips kissing down his chest to his pelvis.

Naruto's p.o.v~

Naruto's thoughts "Through out all of my life I never once had any doubt in my mind that Sasuke and I had a bond that was more then just good friend's. Hell I knew from the first day that I had met him that I was going to be in for a hell of a journey with this raven haired boy." "why the hell do I love this teme for? And how the hell did I even come to love Sasuke? I don't know how or why, but I can't stop this felling (be it love). As hard as I've tried to stop it or even ignore it by dating sakura as long as I did (two years) it was not the same all I could ever think about was wanting that Uchiha to be mine." "Now as I'm laying in the bed with Sasuke over at his place I feel like I have found the thing I had been missing for so long and I am no longer alone in the dark." Then I hear Sasuke ask me "Hey you sleeping yet usuratonkachi?" and that brings me out my thoughts and back to my séances. So I answer him back saying "no, can't sleep my mind won't let me." I then ask him "how about you?" when I don't hear him answer me I thought it was cause he was thinking of how he would answer me back, but I then feel Sasuke move from laying next to me on the bed, to now on top of me. And before I can protest he brings his lips to mine and starts kissing me and I'm now lost in my thoughts again and ecstasy.

Sasuke p.o.v~

"how did I come to love this dobe? What about Naruto makes me want to sacrifice myself to save him from danger? As long as I can remember the only one I ever wanted to be close to has always been Uzumaki Naruto, everyone else in my life was never really that important to me and I could not care less about if they wanted to get close to me. That is why I pushed everyone away except for Naruto, I had tried to push him away but he never left me. Even when my uncle Orochimaru came along, kidnapped me, nearly killed me, turned me into his puppet, made me so much more stronger than him and my brother Itachi put together had been, forced me to leave Naruto and the village and what friend's I did have, to become a rouge ninja. And after years an years of putting up with my uncle who was a snake. I had gained so much power that I had turned against my brother Itachi, my uncle Orochimaru and I killed them both, I also had fought against my best friend's who were trying to save me and Naruto the only one person that knew the real me and who never gave up on me." Sasuke thought to himself as he was making out with Naruto.

{Sunday morning of the first weekend of their summer vacation.}

The dobe wakes up first at 9:30am finding a sleeping raven beside him. Trying not to make to much movement or noise as he gets out of the bed so he won't wake Sasuke from his slumber. The blond walks over and takes form the raven's dresser a pair of boxers, a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, he then goes and uses the teme's bath to freshen up. When he's all fresh, he gets dressed and then goes down stairs to make some roman to eat for breakfast. The raven haired boy awakes from his slumber at 10:30am one hour and 30 minutes after the blue eyed blonde Naruto had, to a now cold empty place next to him. Were his blonde boyfriend had went to sleep after the hot night they had shared together. Sasuke gets up out of his bed, grabs a pair of pants, boxers and a t-shirt from his dresser then he heads to the bath so that he can freshen up and then get dressed.

Sasuke is now all done with freshening up and has now joined Naruto down stirs to have a bowl of roman too. When he's done he cleans up after the two of them and then wishes his dobe a good morning with a kiss. Before it can get steamy the blonde pulls away from the kiss and he asks his raven. "so what are we going to do today?"

"we could go out on a date?" the raven asked with hopeful anticipation.

"Really!" Naruto exclaims. Then he goes over to the door like a puppy dog wanting to go outside to play. At seeing Naruto this joyous about going out on a date with him Sasuke smiles and lets out a chuckle.

Sasuke grabs his house keys and car keys as they are walking out the front door to the Uchiha house hold with Naruto right behind him.

The two got to Sasuke's navy blue convertible "99" Jag at the top of the long driveway of the black metal gated Uchiha house hold. Before the dobe was able to open his own door the teme opened it for him and said get in when Naru was seated and belted into the passenger seat Sasuke closed the passenger door, got into the driver side seat had put his belt on, started up the car, then drove down and out of the gates.

~Time laps to where they are now at the location of their first date~

[Before arriving at the amusement park. (witch is the location of their first date.) Naruto was wanting to know where they were going on the drive their.]

"Oh boy this is so great! where are you taking me to Sasuke for our first real date?" asked Naruto with excitement to his voice.

"not telling you dobe it's a surprise." the teme answered the him with a teasing grin on the face. As Naruto thought "God I hate it when he does this to me, but I am so happy right now that it's making it really hard for me to be upset with him."

Kyuubi saw the change of emotion in her host since sasu & her host Naru stared to become a thing it was a change that she didn't like at all and she wasn't to found of it at all neither 'cause of all this lovey-dovey shit that was going on inside of her hosts mind it was making it harder for her to sleep now days. So she decided to speak up to Naruto now.

Kyuubi & Naruto's p.o.v~

"Hey Naruto." she said inside the mind of the blonde.

At fist he didn't hear her calling his name but then she screamed it so she was heard.

"HEY NARUTO!" she screamed this time.

"what Kyuubi?" he replayed to her screaming his name inside his mind.

She then said back to him "God why is it when every you get like this I am the one who always has to suffer for it?"

"Hun? What are you talking about Kyuubi?" he thought back to her.

She said with a sigh "when ever you are thinking of Sasuke over there next to you or making out with him or getting fucking shit fucked in the ass by your teme I always have to suffer for it, cause I am a part of you and I can see what you see and hear what you hear."

"Hun? I still don't get what you are saying Kyuubi dumb it down for me please?" he asked her.

" get this in you heard Naruto. When it's (You + the raven = love) that keeps me from sleeping inside you and that's not good. When I am asleep you can handle me easier if I'm not asleep you are harder for the ones around you to handle if you're not using the sage mode or the Kyuubi chakra mode. So what I am saying to you is less of your lovey-dovey feelings so I can sleep and if you can't do less of them then make it so it is not all lovey-dovey feelings you feel." Kyuubi told her host.

"ah! I got it now. key will do Kyuubi, thanks for letting me know how you felt. And when you put it that way to me I get it. I will do what you suggested mix other emotions in with the lovey-dovey ones." Naruto said to Kyuubi.

Back to reality. Naruto was brought out of his internal conversation by Sasuke asking him what he wanted to do first, after he had been asking now for 20 minutes and was now starting to become upset with the dobe.

"HEY NARUTO! EARTH TO NARUTO!" Sasuke said with a tone of announce to his voice.

"Hun? Oh sorry sasu I was having a conversion with Kyuubi. What were you asking me?" the dobe asked.

"I asked you what ride do you want to ride on first?" the raven answered.

"lets go on all of the roller coasters first!" the dobe said to the raven with a huge grin on his face.

"ok dobe lets go!" the raven said with a smirk.

So Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own and they went on every roller coaster in the park by the time they were done riding on them all Naruto was now tired. So the two went back to the raven's house, had some dinner and went striate to bed. Darning the middle of the night Sasuke work up screaming, witch had woke up the blonde who was sleeping beside him.

" did I woke you? I'm so sorry." said the raven with a frightened look on his face.

"yes you did, but you're the one who was screaming teme. What's wrong? Was it another stream of nightmares again Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

The raven just gave his blonde a nod with no words than leaned his head into Naru's bare worm chest. Naru just put his arms around Sasuke as the raven with his head still resting into the bare worm chest of his boyfriend had cried and then fell back to sleep.

Naruto and Third party ~P.O.V

{The next morning}

The alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed went off at 6:ooam. Naruto reached over to the night stand next to the bed and he shut off the alarm before it could have the chance to wake up Sasuke (who was still sleeping on top of his bare tan chest where he feel asleep last night after waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares.), he's not a morning person till he has Had a shower than a nice hot cup of Organic Jasmine Green Tea along with Tamagoyaki well he reads the morning paper. (If any of you are wondering what Tamagoyaki is it's a rolled up omelet. That the Raven has with a side of tomatoes as his breakfast each morning.) "Man he is a deep sleeper when he has nights like last night." thinks Naruto to himself.

The blonde beauty gently moves the raven off of him and on to his pillow that he had slept on, so that the teme still thinks that he's laying on the bare chest of his dobe, but Naruto is also doing this so that he can use the bathroom, brush his teeth, take a shower, get dressed, brush his hair, then do his blonde locks up into all over spikes. "I will set the alarm clock to go off at 7:30am so that he can sleep some more before he needs to start his morning." so Naruto did just that.

Sasuke and Third party ~P.O.V

{time laps}

It's now 7:30am the alarm Naruto had set for Sasuke to get up is going off and bring the raven to a stir form his deep slumber. The raven wakes to find himself on the side of the bed that Naruto had sleep on. Wondering where his dobe is he stagers out of bed and before looking for the blonde he heads to the bathroom so he can take a piss first, than a shower, gets dressed, do his hire and brush his teeth. After he's done all of that he heads down stairs to the kitchen to find that on the table is a nice hot cup of Organic Jasmine Green Tea along with a plate that has Tamagoyaki an a side of tomatoes on it, as well as on the table next to the plate is the morning paper folded over just the way he likes to see it before he reads it the is a note that's sitting on top of the news paper. Sasuke see the note that is folded over stuck to the news paper with his name written on it so he picks up the note unfolds it and he reads it.

Dear My Sasuke,

I made you your favorite breakfast this morning before I left to do some training with Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Shi, Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten. I should be back before you wake up, but if I'm not back before you wake up, you know where I went to. And if you don't know where… I went back home, for if I didn't I'm dead by Iruka you know how he gets. Alright that's all I have to say. I Love you Teme ~Naruto!

"god that usuratonkachi! Doing all of this and than not even being here when I wake up? Man that pisses me off." Sasuke said, than he sat at the kitchen table to eat his breakfast.

When he finished he did the dishes than went for a run. During his run the raven was having a inner convection with himself to sort out everything that he has been feeling lately.

Inner Sasuke: Man Sasuke what is going on with you? Have you forgotten that you are a member of the Uchiha clan? And that by you being a member of the Uchiha clan means that you have the Uchiha Pride inside of you!

Sasuke: No I have not forgotten for you Sasuke always are reminding me of it, but what am I to do? I have these feelings that I have not had before till now for a guy…wait no for Naruto Uzumaki, feeling's like dare I think of them to myself Love, Lust, Jealousy, passion and wanting to be with Naruto till the day we both die. I have had them since I met the dobe back when we were just starting our training to become Ninja's.

Inner Sasuke: I have always know about them Sasuke for I am you and what you wait I should do is fallow my heart for whatever you heart is beating faster for it's what we need to choose. So are you going to run again like you did last time Sasuke and leave behind the one person you want by your side or are you going to stay and be by the side of that one person being Uzumaki Naruto?

Sasuke: You know what Sasuke your right I am going to stay with the one person that has from the begging made my heart and my mind go crazy over the things he has said, did and dose.

Inner Sasuke: Now go to your dobe Sasuke.

Sasuke: I will. Thanks you always do know just the right things to say to me.

Inner Sasuke: well yeah of course I do Sasuke for I am you, who else knows just what to say to you other than yourself?

Sasuke: so true.

~Time laps~

At the dobe's place. It's about 5:30 pm now, the raven is standing at the front door ringing the bell. [Sasuke had done his morning running, than went to do some training in the woods up in till about 4:00 pm. When he finished he ran straight over to Naru's place.]

Iruka yelled from the kitchen. "Naruto will you get the door for me please I am cooking dinner."

"Sure Iruka sensei. I'm Coming be right there!" said Naruto.

[Naruto answers the door and it's Sasuke at the door.]

"Hey Naruto miss me dobe?" Sasuke joked to the blonde before his eyes.

"SASUKE! I did miss you so much. Please come in?" answered Naruto ~ San.

Iruka questioned Naruto from the kitchen. "So who was it at the door Naruto?"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha, Iruka. He is…he's….umm…" Naruto got cut off by Sasuke who answered Iruka's question for the blonde.

"I am his boyfriend." said Sasuke toward the kitchen as him and Naruto walk to it holding hands while Naruto was blushing a bright shade of red.

Now in the kitchen with Iruka, Sasuke & Naruto sit down at the table and talk with the blonde's guardian.

"So Naruto when did this happen? Weren't you dating sakura? The two of you had been dating for almost three years now. What went wrong?" Iruka asked Naruto with a stern, but confused look upon his face. Before Naruto answered he tried to find the right way to tell his guardian how it all came to him and the raven who held his hand now on his lap lovingly.

"Alright so it all stated back when me and Sasuke had both attended Konoha ninja academy together along with sakura. Sasuke and me back then were always fighting over the littlest of things we still do today. I saw him as a enemy for the first year we were part of team 7. Than I came to see him as a brother, but as the two of us got older that bond we had made over the years had wreaked, Sasuke when he was 15 left the left village to do years of training with his uncle Orochimaru in order become stronger than his uncle and his older brother Itachi. Than team 7 got a new member Sai and when we had the mission to bring Sasuke back…we failed but that was when Sasuke told me he would come back with me then next time we met after he killed his uncle and brother. Sakura and I had started dating after that mission, but I had always filet like something was missing that I really had to have in my life fro with out it I would die metaphorically speaking. It was not till just recently I found the thing I had been missing in my life and it was not a thing at all it was a someone "Sasuke Uchiha" I was invited to the party he was having at his place by Ino. I was told by her that Sasuke had wanted me to be there and was even will to go out and buy my favorite rumen to get me their. As soon as rumen came up I was all in and ready for a Uchiha party. so I went to the party with sakura and it got a bit crazy Sasuke got drunk from sake. We all played hid and seek with him for that was the game he wanted to play. He was good at the game found everybody, but me I was the last person that he found and I was sleeping in his bed. I was talking in my sleep about how I felt for him, he herd me than woke me up kind of rudely and confessed to me everything he had been feeling since the beginning for me. He even told me about himself and he never opens up about himself to anyone. So after that day we started going out even though I was still dating sakura. I broke up with her the other day and she was cool with it so know from the begging of our relationship that I really didn't love her like she loved me." And so there you have it Iruka said Naruto.

"Wow! So you really do love Sasuke than Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"yeah I do." Naruto said with a blush.

"well I am happy you found your other Naruto. Oh and Sasuke?" Iruka said.

"yes Iruka?" the raven asked.

"if you do anything to make Naruto cry, you are dead got it!" said Iruka sternly to the raven sitting beside Naruto.

Sasuke nodded his head in a I got it way. Than look at his dobe and said to him "come on lets retreat to your bedroom Naru." and with that said they went upstairs to Naruto's bedroom. Once inside behind the locked closed door of the blonde haired beauties bedroom. The raven walked over to the bed with the owner of said bed and the two sat down on it.

~Down in the kitchen~

Iruka's ~P.O.V~

"wow! I always thought that Naruto would end up being with a beautiful lady like Sakura or Hinata even ten-ten, but with Sasuke wow!" said Iruka as he was finishing up cooking dinner for everyone.

"I wonder what Kakashi is doing to night. I'll give him a call now." Thinks Iruka.

[takes out his cell phone and calls up Kakashi]

*Kakashi's cell phone starts ringing*

"Hello!" says Kakashi on the other end of the call.

"Hello Kakashi it's me Iruka." he answers in replay.

"Hey Iruka. How it going?" said Kakashi.

"Good thanks! I'm actually calling to see if you want to go out with me on a date to night." said Iruka.

"Sure I'd love to. Where are we going?" replayed Kakashi.

"I was thinking to the festival that's in the park." said Iruka.

"sounds like fun ok. Will I be meting you there or are you and I going together?" asked Kakashi.

"together I will be at your place in 20min so be ready to go." said Iruka.

"key see you then bye." replayed Kakashi.

"Bye to you too." said Iruka.

[hangs up cell phone]

~time laps to dinner time.~

Iruka has now set the kitchen table for Sasuke and Naruto to eat and is now calling them to come down for dinner.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come down to eat dinner is ready and the table is set." yelled Iruka up the stairs.

"alright coming!" replayed Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke head down to the kitchen. When they walk into it they find there is only two settings set at the table. Sasuke grins as Naruto looks to Iruka and asks "why are there only two settings at the table?"

Iruka says to Naruto " I am going out with Kakashi tonight and after I am going to stay at his place over night, but I will be back home by dinner time tomorrow Naruto. Bye you two I am leaving now enjoy your night. Oh and one more thing before I leave I must say to you both is this the two of you are adults now so be responsible when I'm gone." [than Iruka leaves the house and the door closes behind him.]

Sasuke says. "looks like we will be alone tonight dobe."

Naruto looks at his teme. "sure dose teme. Lets eat!"


End file.
